kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurers (Dungeon Village)
Adventurers / residents are responsible for the protection of your town. However, as they are in fact employed by you, it is up to you to guide them on quests, arm them properly with armor and weapons, keep them happy, and train them properly. You can also assign jobs to your adventures. While adventurers require your attention, they are quite self-efficient. When not on a quest, they will wander the field killing monsters, will occasionally buy themselves new weapons / armor with their salary, will bring their injured comrades back to the inn to rest, and even shop. When you send your adventurers on a quest, adventures in your town will randomly be chosen to participate, with a possible total of 9 adventures allowed to join. However, if 9 adventurers do not volunteer, you can recruit more up to 9 at the expense of gold. More of quests can be found here. Combat Attacks take into account many factors, such as attack style, weapon/armor strength, the enemy level, whether it is a dungeon, whether it is a boss monster, and possibly most importantly your stats. If an adventurer dies during combat and is resurrected they will gain xp. It is currently unknown if they gain xp if dead when the battle ends . Attack styles are: melee, ranged, and magic. Attributes These are effected by your armor, weapons, and accessories. Attributes include: *'HP' *'Attack' *'Defense' *'Magic' Basic Attributes These are raised as you level, master jobs, and switch jobs. Basic attributes include: : Health (Hth) : Strength (Str) : Dexterity (Dex) : Toughness (Tgh) : Spirit (Sprt) : Luck (Luck) Magic All magic uses a unique sprite when cast. * Fire Magic - Deals damage. * Ice Magic - Deals damage like Fire Magic. * Lightning Magic - Deals damage like Fire Magic. * Healing Magic - Allows an adventurer to heal another adventurer if they are within range. Works on fallen comrades. Satisfaction Work Satisfaction and Work are two non-combat attributes of an adventurer. These can both be raised by giving gifts (some satisfaction and work only slightly if at all) and by awarding medals (10 work and satisfaction). Satisfaction can also be raised by visiting high-quality facilities. :Work - How long your residents stay out on the field, allowing them to kill more monsters. It also increases the odds of obtaining an aura. :Satisfaction - Required to have an adventurer move into your village. Income Adventures both earn you money and cost you money, but often earning you money if you play wisely. *'Makes you money:' **Killing Monsters (Adventurer's Income) **Finding Chests **Taxes (Based on total monsters killed) *'Loses you money:' **Adventure's salary **Going on quests Auras Auras boost Attack, the number of attacks, and Defense. Not only the adventurer but enemy such as Draggo is also have aura with purple colour. Visiting your village An adventurer will visit / arrive at your town and fight monsters once your town reaches a specific level of popularity (see table below). After they visit, you can have them move in by raising their satisfaction. Having new adventurers visit is important because: *To unlock new job types you must first max out an adventurer with that jobs, and having new adventurers visit is the only way to accomplish this. *More people equals more money *More man power for fighting monsters *Once an adventurer visits and they reach a certain level of satisfaction, they will ask to move in (see below). Moving In For an adventurer to move into town and become a resident, a few conditions must be met: *You must have a vacant house (if you don't have one, they will ask you to place one) (costs 100G). *They must have a high enough satisfaction level (see table below). *You must pay specific cost to allow them to move in (see table below). After moving in, they will gain 5 (Satisfaction) and 15 Work and they will give you a gift (see table below). It is worth noting that even after getting enough satisfaction, they may not ask to move in right away. Adventurers nearly never ask to move in when they are on a quest. They should ask shortly after it is finished, however. List of Adventurers 1. Before starting the game, you are prompted to pick the name / gender of a character.